Foreigners of Desire
by sociallyawkward-nerd
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman is a model and actress who longs for the past, while Levi Ackerman is an heir to a fashion company who is obsessed with the future. Is it true that opposite attracts? AU, Rivamika, Jeankasa.


The sun had set many hours ago. It's time to rest, but for Mikasa Ackerman, it would be a waste to spend it with sleeping. It's a rare thing to have day-off for her after all. She rather used it up to binge watch a medical series she used to love. At least it could relieve her thought from her packed up schedule for the next days, which are filled with parties and fake laugh.

The sound of her phone suddenly causing her to jolt upright in the darkness. She leaned over to the table and look at a message.

Babe, something happened on the tour. I'll explain later, but probably gonna delay my going back home for a few months. Please don't be mad! I'll repay it for sure! You're gonna love it, XOXO.

Mikasa closed the message with a sigh. A wallpaper screen with a picture of her and Jean hugging each other with him kissing her cheek popped up immediately. They looked very happy. Seeing the picture suddenly boosted up her mood a little bit, and she opened the message again to reply it.

It's ok, just make sure to keep your health. Can't wait for your surprise :)

Mikasa humped her body back to the couch to continue watching the show, but it's already ended. Too lazy to rewind, she decided to catch up with the news and flicked through the TV channels.

"Next up, is it true that Mikasa Ackerman and Jean Kirschtein is no lo-"

Suddenly she was tempted to throw the remote control, but decided it was a waste, and turned off the TV. She sighed, she's in a happy relationship with fame and fortune, but ironically she has never felt lonelier.

Eren… that was her last thought before she dozed off into her deep sleep.

* * *

The sound of alarm woke Levi Ackerman up from his sleep. He opened one of his eyes, then got up and hit the alarm until it stopped. Suddenly, the hangover hit him and a frustrated groan left his mouth. He looked around the room and he doesn't recognize it, but the room seems nice enough. At least he wasn't too drunk that he ended up in some shady brothels. Finally, his sight reached to a naked sleeping girl under the blanket beside him.

Who is this girl again? He thought, trying to remember what happened last night.

Probably one of those unknown models who wanted something from my wallet. He doesn't want to spend much more time and left a note with some money.

Before Levi left the hotel, he took some time to shower. Always looking sharp and professional is his motto, even during the walk of shame.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated violently inside the pocket of his suits. Without looking at the screen, he knew who the caller was

"What is it?"

"Where the hell are you now!? I've been calling you like, I don't know how many times already!" Suddenly he was greeted with a blaring scream from the other side of the phone, and he distanced his ear from his phone in reflex.

"Shut up Hange, I've finished all of my works already" Levi replied with a yawn.

"Look, I know you're a hard worker, but don't you know how important tonight is? All of your hard work is at a stake tonight" Hange tried to calm herself with a sigh.

"Every second, my work is at a stake until I take the company from Kenny, can't I shut off my mind for a little bit?"

"Your a little bit is starting to stretch out Levi, this drinking habit of yours will be your doom someday, trust me"

"Shut up.. at least it leads to me sleeping with pretty girls every night" Levi chuckled with a smug.

"Seriously? You're disgusting, you know that?"

"I know"

"But speaking of pretty girls, Mikasa Ackerman will attend tonight's runway"

"Mika who-?" Levi stopped in the middle of his sentence when he caught a sight of a big billboard with a big Mikasa Ackerman's name slammed on it. She's in the middle of a bunch of actors in something that looked like an action movie poster.

"You seriously don't know Mikasa Ackerman!?" Hange raised her voice again.

"Now I know, what's the big deal, I slept with a lot of women like that"

"She's predicted to be the next big like BIG star, all round good model and actress, doesn't have any scandal and whatnot, plus her last name is Ackerman, what kind of fate is that? Having her name on our product is definitely gonna boost your chance in taking over the company"

"Huh, they all look the same to me, money will take off their panties"

"Whatever, just remember she's our target, DON'T sleep with her" warned Hange angrily"

"I get it, I get it, bye"

Levi hung up without another word. He looked up into the sky, thinking about his life. He was the heir of ACKER, one of the biggest fashion companies in the world. He spent all of his life to impress his harsh uncle. Graduated from a top university, working hard from the bottom of their company, and even did nasty things to tackle their competitors. Levi used to be a single-minded person, but recently he just felt empty.

* * *

Flash of lights, beautiful dresses, and beautiful people. However, even within those perfect faces, Mikasa Ackerman's presence still attracts a lot of eyes. Her red dress which revealed her cleavages and a split showing a glimpse of her amazing long legs that seems to go on forever also doesn't help. When she arrived at the fashion show, Mikasa was greeted with big smiles and people who are excited to have collaboration with her.

However, she only came to the show only because the contract of her agency requires her to show up on these kinds of events once in a while. Her mind was on somewhere else, and so she waited until the crowd was bored with her presence, to disappear silently.

She really missed those times, when it was only her, Armin, and Eren playing around as teenagers. They were so young without a care in the world except for their own happiness.

Just a moment after she thought about that, she spotted Armin standing alone with a glass of wine. A burst of happiness came into her, and slowly she approached him

"Don't turn around" Mikasa spoke to Armin from behind.

Hearing a voice behind him, Armin hesitated if the person really referring those words to him.

"Guess who," said Mikasa again playfully.

The voice was very familiar, and suddenly a series of nostalgia flashed through Armin's head.

"Mikasa! Oh my god!" Armin turned around immediately to greet her.

"Armin! I miss you so much!" Mikasa touched Armin's arm awkwardly.

"Gosh, I want to hug you so bad, I'm sorry" Mikasa turned her head down while smiling sadly.

"I know, miss no scandal"

"Thanks to my agency. By the way, I heard that you're now the editor in chief's assistant?"

"Uh, yeah, with luck," said Armin while rubbing the back of his head.

"What luck? I know that you have it in you since a long time ago, congratulations! I'm so happy for you" A big smile was painted on Mikasa's face.

"Thanks, it means a lot Mikasa. But enough about me, why is that a beautiful woman like you doesn't have any company?"

"Where did you learn to talk like that? and you're not really the one to speak"

"What are you talking about? I am accompanied by this fine wine, why don't you have some?"

"I know your trick, the last time I drink alcohol, I ended up eating out your face"

"You caught me, haha but seriously where's Jean?" Armin chuckled.

"I don't know, he's supposed to be home soon, but he texted me that his band's tour will last in a few more months" Mikasa sighed.

"Ah, I see... but life really is full of surprises. I would never believe it if someone in high school told me that Mikasa Ackerman someday will finally end up with Jean Kirschtein. Plus, he's the one who will make her wait, phew"

"Hahahaha, yeah, who would have thought" Mikasa laughed

"I can't even count how many times you rejected him in high school, it's like a morning ritual for us"

"Gosh, Armin he is not that bad"

"See? See? The old Mikasa Ackerman would never say that"

They laughed together for a while, but then it was followed by an awkward silence.

"Mikasa… about Eren…"

"He's fine Armin, he's fine" Mikasa immediately interrupted her blonde friend's words after she heard Eren's name was mentioned.

The mood suddenly changed drastically and the silence came again.

"I'm sorry Armin, I didn't mean to disturb our happy reunion. I'm just… not in the mood to talk about Eren…"

"It's okay. It's my fault in the first place anyway. It's just, please don't blame yourself. You deserve to be happy…" said Armin softly.

"I'll try Armin... I'll try..." Mikasa smiled sadly

Suddenly Armin noticed a guy approached behind Mikasa.

"Excuse me, Miss Ackerman"

* * *

Levi Ackerman looked at his reflection in the mirror. Perfect suits, perfect shoes, perfect hair, okay perfect. Levi Ackerman is, in fact, a good looking man, saves for his below average height and his obsession with cravats. After a few more minutes of retouching his cravat, he went into the limousine to the show.

As he arrived, he was crowded with reporters. He only replied with smiles before they started to ask sensitive questions.

"Levi Ackerman, when will you finally replace Kenny Ackerman?"

"Levi Ackerman, is it true that Kenny doesn't acknowledge your skill?

The hell? Why do they even still got their job? Levi thought.

"Let's see" He replied coolly and entered the show room.

"Levi, long time no see" a blonde man with a superb height difference with Levi approached him.

"Not long enough for me, Erwin"

"You're friendly as usual" replied Erwin sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah, just give a good review about our products in your magazine, it' the only thing that makes you still in the list of people that I can tolerate"

"Just admit that you enjoy my company" Erwin chuckled.

"Whatever" Levi smirked

"Anyway, big night. Even Kenny has to admit your hard work"

"Dunno, I don't even know that he will come or not"

"Well, best of luck for you" Erwin patted Levi's shoulder and walk away.

After Levi was left alone, he starred into his works. It was the first time for him to be the one in responsible for the show. He himself prepared for the details with the designs and the models. Levi didn't want to admit it, but deep inside, this time he really wanted his uncle to acknowledge him.

His phone vibrated, he reached his hand into his pocket to pick it up. He looked up at the screen, and there was Kenny's name on it. Levi opened the message immediately, but his excitement fell down after he read the text.

Just make sure that you're not embarrassing me.

Huh, did he really think that Kenny will praise him for his works? He didn't even care to see it, Levi thought. He took a glass of wine, and pitied himself, what a fool.

Levi usually had a high tolerance for alcohol, and so he didn't mind how many glasses has he taken. He was semi drunk when he saw a woman in a red dress talking with a skinny blonde guy.

I think I've seen her face somewhere, ugh… where was it again… but damn, what a babe, Levi thought.

Levi looked at her from the upper side of her body. Her ambiguous race gave her an exquisite beauty. Then his eyes started to turn down to her inviting cleavages and perfect sized breast. Finally, he just couldn't hold it when he saw her never ending legs. How is it felt like if those long legs wrapped around his waist. But what caught him the most was her well-defined muscles. Even though they were not as defined as athletes, it's rare for a model to have them.

Suddenly, a flash of memory about his call with Hange came back. Ah, she's that Mikasa Ackerman.

"Excuse me, Miss Ackerman"

The said person turned around and looked at Levi with a disturbed face.

"I'm sorry, Mr…"

"Ackerman, I know what a coincidence right?" Levi tried to give her the best smile he could muster, but it's hard with the dizziness that started to come.

"Oh, you're Mr. Levi Ackerman then. It's a pleasure to meet you, but I'm sorry, I'm kind of in the middle of conversation with Mr. Armin Arlert here"

"Oh, so you're that famous Mr. Armin that Erwin loves to talk about. I would love to have a discussion with you, but I'm sorry can I borrow this lady for a little bit?" Levi insisted, not caring with her excuses.

Hearing his editor in chief's name, Armin gave Mikasa an apologetic look.

"It's alright Mr. Ackerman, our conversation is finished anyway" Armin replied, which was greeted with an annoyed glare from Mikasa.

"Well then, shall we move to a quieter place?"

Mikasa answered with a nod.

They walked to a place near to the emergency stairs. With the big crowds and loud music, no one realized that the two big names were missing.

Usually, Mikasa would decline this type of invitation, but she was not really in the mood to argue. Besides, she knew that Levi Ackerman had too much to risk to do anything funny.

"A fine wine for a fine lady"

"I'm sorry Mr. Ackerman, but-"

"Hush, I insist" Levi interrupted her

Mikasa let out a sigh. She used to this type of man. They will never accept no for an answer. She took a little sip, hoping that she won't do something that she will regret with her low tolerance.

"Miss Mikasa, can I call you that? It's kind of weird to call you with my own family name, you can call me Levi too"

"By all means, Mr. Levi"

"I think you have already predicted what's my objective in trying to have a conversation with you"

"I can only guess, but please elaborate"

"I want you to be an exclusive model for my company"

"Your uncle's company probably. You need to talk about this with my manager, but I'm not sure if we could have a deal, my schedule is packed" Mikasa was not sure why did she replied him so harshly, but then she thought ah, it must be the alcohol. Moreover, she was not in a good mood in the first place.

Levi was stunned for a few seconds, but then it was followed with a smirk.

"Interesting, you're the first woman who dares to reject my offer" Levi moved to close their distance.

"You see, most women offered themselves before I even approached them. I'm not used to rejections Ms. Mikasa, I will get what I want, one way or another" Levi said, this time leaned towards her making his face to be directly in front of hers.

"I'm not most women Mr. Levi, well now if you'll excuse me" Mikasa was not comfortable with the distance of Levi's attractive face to her, and she took a step backward.

What she forgot was that the emergency stairs were behind her and she slipped. With a reflex, Levi grabbed her waist and shoulder, but he was too late to grab her to stand. He did the next best thing to do, which was turned the direction of the fall and bring himself together with her.

When they realized, they were in a very suggestive position. Levi's legs were between Mikasa's and they lips on each other. With the help of the alcohol, they need a few seconds too long to understand what just happened. They didn't even hear a sound of camera clicking.

* * *

Hello, this is my first fanfiction. I'm sorry if it seems rushed. I just want to know if this fic is worth to continue or not, so please give me some reviews. Constructive criticisms are very welcomed. I'm also very sorry if there are a lot of grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language _


End file.
